Various bindings for Nordic (i.e., cross-country) skiing have been developed, such as the Salomon Nordic System (or “SNS”) and New Nordic Norm system (or “NNN”). These bindings typically include at least one groove designed to accept and releasably engage a steel bar disposed in a recess formed in the sole of a compatible ski boot adjacent the toe portion. By arranging a ski boot such that the steel bar rests within the groove of a compatible binding on a ski and operating a lever on the binding, the front portion of the ski boot can be releasably pivotally attached to the ski, which is useful for Nordic skiing. However, the recess in the ski boot in which the steel bar is disposed can become packed with ice and snow when the boot is worn in snowy environments while not attached to a ski, making it difficult or impossible to place the bar in the groove of the binding and/or to operate the lever on the binding that causes the binding to engage the bar.